


A New Prophecy

by charming_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: xoverland, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/></p><p><span class="u">Title</span>: a new prophecy<br/><span class="u">Fandoms</span>: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson & the Olympians<br/><span class="u">Characters:</span>: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare<br/><span class="u">Rating</span>: probably T<br/><span class="u">word count:</span> 134<br/><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: Harry and Percy meet as Rachel makes a prophecy.</p><p>I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: a new prophecy  
> Fandoms: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson & the Olympians  
> Characters:: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare  
> Rating: probably T  
> word count: 134  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Harry and Percy meet as Rachel makes a prophecy.
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.

Harry Potter groaned as he heard the redheads’ words.

“I hate prophecies,” he muttered.

“Me, too,” a voice said. Then all hell broke lose as strange creatures attacked.

Harry drew his wand while noticing that the guy who had spoken pulled out a pen that turned into a sword. He might have been surprised about that if his life hadn’t been full of crazy things since he was eleven.

Then they fought the creatures together.

Seeing that the guy next to him was doing magic, just like the prophecy suggested, Percy Jackson glared at his friend Rachel.

“A little more advance warning would have been nice.”

Rachel Elizabeth Dare shrugged and gave her friend an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” she said. Then she ducked and tried to stay out of the way of the battle.


End file.
